You aren't Asuma, oh well
by move them hands
Summary: Anko feels something more for her long time friend Kurenai...but can she risk their friendship to go a step beyond being simply friends? YURI multi-chaptered fic.


This isn't gonna be a smutty fic, there will be chapters and such which lead into a lemon or two. I wrote this story a long time ago as a request made by **Yojami** and I uploaded here so I would remember to update sometime.

**DON'T FUCKING TELL ME TO ADD SMUT IN /MY/ FUCKING STORY **I'll add it if or when I feel like it so keep your perverted idiot mouths shut asking for it.

Joy: YEAH YOU BETTER! :pouts: You said you would a long time ago!

Me: Yeah I know I'm a slacker! I'm gonna try to start writing the next chapter now :D If I do JOY BETTER COME ONLINE MORE!

--/--/--

A sigh built in the chest of the woman as her fingers carelessly whirled the small wooden object in her hand and let her eyes wonder up and down the full frame of the woman next to her. The small cup that had just been placed before her quickly was at her lips, the powerful liquid slid down her throat.

Her face turned to a soft smile as the woman next to her bent over on her stool to adjust some fly away links of fabric. The wooden pick snapped as her grip suddenly intensified and her body froze. Kurenai unknowingly bent too far over and just a peak of her full formed rear became visible to the others eyes.

Hearing the sound of something breaking Kurenai rose and looked over to her friend with a raised eyebrow as her long black locks gracefully started forming around her shoulders, her eyes soft and almost smirking. "Anko? Whats the matter?" Her companion was obviously distraught about something by the way her muscles stayed froze, a fake smile creaked up her cheeks as a nervous laugh bellowed from her chest.

"I think you have had too much Kurenai. There is nothing wrong with me...you are the one who can't stand straight."

Not able to maintain eye contact with her friend as Kurenai's face faulted slightly in bewilderment over Anko's actions Anko whipped around in her stool, slamming her hands on the bar to steady her body as she shook her head to bring herself back to the real world and stop spinning. When in control again her arm waved lazily in the air as she called, "Hey bar keep hurry your pretty little ass down here and give us our drinks."

The elder man at the end of the bar shook his head as he filled the orders of other waiting costumers then quickly made his way to the two females at the end of the bar. He nodded politely as he came to a stop before them. "One more bottle of sake should do it." Anko looked over at her companion with a questioning look and received a nod of approval.

Only a moment later the bottle clicked down on the counter before them and before Kurenai could even register the fact the bottle was quickly snapped up by the eager female beside her. Without a cup of any kind Anko put the bottle to her lips and gulped down exactly half the bottle and quickly handed the bottle to her friend. Fingers brushed over fingers, exciting dull tingling flesh to life.

Snapping her arm back in a instant reaction to the contact of skin, Anko rubbed the back of her neck as she whispered, "Sorry...just a little um...yeah...I have to go to the bathroom." Turning on her heel Anko made a quick b-line for the bathroom in the back of the bustling bar. When finally reaching her destination her fingers wrapped around the smooth steel handle and ripped it open, hurriedly flinging herself in and listening to the door slam shut behind her.

Her feet padded softly on the green tile floor as she headed to the sinks. Her fingers bent over the edge of the cool marble as she gripped the edge of the sink and leaned forward to stare down the deep hole of the drain. Taking a deep breathe she slowly shut her eyes.

'_Ok Anko...stop acting like a fool...that makes it more obvious. As far as she knows I only think of her as a friend...right? I mean she can't know that my feelings for her might be something more...at least...I think they are...I only just started thinking them so she can't know. But she will soon enough if I keep acting like a 13 year old boy with a crush. Right...so lets get a hold of ourselves then head back out like nothing has happened_' Nodding her head in reassurance her fingers quickly snapped up the faucets and turned them to open slot.

Warm water instantly streamed out, its sound echoing through the nearly empty bathroom. Her hands pressed together, pinky to pinky as her fingers bent upright, forming a cup. The water washed over her heated, calloused palms and gently hugged the cracks between her fingers as she slowly brought the water up and splashed her face.

Water beaded down the small loose strands of hair that formed the top of her hair line as water blasted her pores. The shock was enough to snap her mind awake, if only just a little. After a few more splashes she used the rough brown paper towels to dry. She nodded to herself in the mirror as she turned and started for the door. Once out see scanned the crowd and quickly found her companion still sitting in the same chair she had left her.

A small gentle smile hugged her lips as she headed back in that direction. She made it quickly back to her stool and leaned against the bar, only a few inches from the tantalizingly flesh of Kurenai, not trusting herself to stay balanced on the high up stool and smirked down to the woman.

"I think we have had enough, and this crowd is starting to give me a headache." Kurenai stated slowly, as her fingers rubbed small circles in her temples before resting her hands on her lap and giving a caring smile to her friend.

"Awww party pooper. The fun is just starting...don't you wanta at least dance?" A snort sounded from the woman as she rose slowly from the stool.

"Not tonight Anko...lets just go."

Rolling her eyes Anko nodded her silent agreement as she tagged slowly behind Kurenai until they were out the door. Standing in the small street Anko wrapped her arm around the woman's neck and shoulders and leaned against the other while pointing with her other arm, "Homeward!!" She bellowed, winning a exaggerated chuckle from the shapely other.

The two scrolled through the streets, no where near quietly, as they zigzagged from side to side and swayed slightly.

When finally they reached the nearest apartment, belonging to Kurenai, Anko unlatched her arm from the woman and sighed, "Guess this is goodnight then." Whipping around lazily on her heel Anko started for her on distant apartment when she felt strong fingers press into her shoulder.

"Nah Anko you can stay here tonight. Too far a walk for you anyways." The other chuckled as she released Anko and started for the stairs.

Shock registered briefly in Anko's eyes as she turned and watched the woman walk up the short flight of stairs. '_Its ok Anko...this isn't the first time we have slept in the same bed as Kurenai...just try and keep your hands to yourself...we can't scare our best friend off._'

With her small prep talk she staggered forward and raced blindly up the stairs after Kurenai.

Slowly Kurenai opened the door to her apartment, pulling her keys out of the lock and throwing them on the small table just inside the entrance. Anko watched the woman's hips sway gracefully back and forth as her headband was peeled from her forehead and placed gently on the back of an awaiting chair. "Man I'm beat." purred Kurenai as she entered her room and turned to smile back at Anko.

With a small shock Anko jumped in her space as she realized Kurenai was watching her stare at her ass, even if Kurenai had spotted her checking out her ass she still smiled as she stated, "Come on Anko, its not like we haven't shared a bed before." her last words came out as a giggle. Shaking her head Kurenai reached forward and pulled back the covers to her bed, white sheets folding over purple blankets while matching pillows where pulled up and fluffed. With a gentle grace and set poise Kurenai run her hands from the mid of her thigh up, pulling the bottom of her dress up as she went.

Soft sloping hips lead to silky well defined abs which slowly formed up into large swells of flesh as her dress came completely off and was whipped to the other side of the room, to rest partly hidden under a dresser. Anko stared with mouth half gapped and limp limbs hanging uselessly at her sides, drool accumulated at the side of her mouth as she watched the woman before her bend forward again, her should blades pressing out causing her back to arch elegantly forward as that perfect tight ass stared straight at her.

A yawn broke the near perfect silence as Kurenai slowly brought her right leg up to press her knee into the bed and pull herself up. Her other leg quickly found itself next to its partner as the woman flipped, her bottom down denting into the mattress. "Anko stop looking like an idiot and come to bed." the half conscious woman growled as she snuggled a blanket under her perfectly rounded chin.

Nodding dumbly as her only response even though the other was no longer looking toward her, Anko made her way around the bed and stood at her side. She removed her jacket then slid her skirt down her thighs and listened to it smack into the ground with a soft plop. With only her mesh shirt remaining with comfortable ease she tossed that aside and stood in nothing but her panties, her hair now loose for its confines and hanging freely over her shoulders, every once in a while stray hairs would tease the sensitive skin of her neck.

With a laziness that greatly amused Kurenai, Anko plopped indignantly on the bed beside her friend and rolled under the covers. A soft muffled chuckle vibrated in the throat of the younger woman as she finally let sleep take her. Anko, however, didn't yet fall asleep. Her eyes remained glued on the one sleeping next to her, watching as the chest would slowly rise and fall with the womans soft controlled breaths. Her eyes trailed up the soft curves of the woman's torso, explored every inch of exposed skin from underneath the blanket; her head hiding under the covers.

Light streamed in through the nearby window making lite splotches of light expose more to her wondering eyes as it pierced through the thin material of the blanket. Pulling herself up for fresh air Anko rested her head on the pillow and settled for watching the sleeping face of her friend, a soft expression etching the woman's features as a smile tugged up the corners of her lips.

Unconscious of her bodies movement's Anko's hand found its way up from under the covers and was hovering over the others face. Hesitantly fingers lightly touched the creamy skin of the woman's cheek and trailed down with a ghost of a touch. Shivers trembled in her spine as she closed her eyes letting her breathe catch.

A light "Mmmmm" purred from Kurenai's throat as her face leaned into the tender caresses.

"Oh god." Anko whispered as she felt blood pulse with new strength through her body and straight between her legs. All below the belt tingled as her fingers cupped the delicate face and brought her face closer.

Slowly, so slowly it felt like time had stopped and every muscle in her body screamed to move, her lips ghosted the others. She felt light puffs of breath dance across her skin, a slight scent of sake and mint burning in her nostrils. Unable to bare anymore distance she shut her eyes and gently pressed her lips to the others. Her heart trembled and pounded against her chest as she slowly moved her lips against the others.

Another purr vibrated from Kurenai as she unconsciously joined the other in their first kiss.

--/--/--

Hope everyone enjoyed it! :D and will _review _so I know you want more XD

Thanks for reading.

Later!


End file.
